An ophthalmologic surgical microscope system of the kind described above is disclosed in United States patent publication 2008/0084540 A1. This ophthalmologic surgical microscope system includes a surgical microscope which is accommodated in a carrier arrangement so as to be adjustable in elevation in order to be able to adjust a work distance between the surgical microscope and a patient eye. A first drive is provided for positioning the surgical microscope in elevation. The ophthalmologic surgical microscope system has an ophthalmoscopic ancillary module having an ophthalmoscopic magnifier system arranged thereon so as to be displaceable. For this system, a further drive is provided which permits a work distance to be set between an ophthalmoscopic magnifier and the patient eye. In that a sensor is integrated in the surgical microscope system for measuring the distance from the surgical microscope and the patient eye, the system setting which is always advantageous can be displayed to the operator by means of a position display and it is possible to displace the ophthalmologic surgical microscope system via a control unit in such a manner that movements of the patient eye are automatically compensated.